In present, mostly organic precursors are used for economically significant macroscopic preparation of nanofibers by the electrospinning method that is a spurt of very narrow beam of liquid from a drop in strong electric field.
Methods based on the mentioned principles are documented in the following references:
Ramakrishna, S., Fujihara, K., Teo, W. E., Lim, T. Ch., Ma, Z.: An Introduction to Electrospinning and Nanofibers, World Scientific Publishing Co. Pte. Ltd. 2005,
PATENT WO2005024101—A Method of Nanofibers Production from a Polymer Solution Using Electrostatic Spinning and a Device for Carrying out the Method,
PATENT WO2009135446—Method for Production of Inorganic Nanofibres and/or Nanofibrous Structures Comprising Titanium Nitride, Inorganic Nanofibres and/or Nanofibrous Structures,
PATENT WO2009135448—A Method for Production of Inorganic Nanofibres through Elactrostatic Spinning.
The mentioned methods of spinning are not based on the direct controlled agglomeration of inorganic nanoparticles into fibrillar aggregates and do not produce lamellar microstructures with high specific surface.